


Kidnapped

by Amandapanda3024



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Rape, There is rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-13 01:09:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18021959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amandapanda3024/pseuds/Amandapanda3024
Summary: The team works to find poor (Y/n)'s kidnapper





	Kidnapped

I don't own anything

 

“Stop messing around Jake,” An African American college girl commanded her Asian boyfriend. They were in the woods on a trail when they got bored and started to walk away from the path and Jake was messing the lake.  
“Calm down Amelia I’m not going to actually drink it,” Jake laughed, Amelia huffed and crossed her arms and pouted.  
“If you can eat a two-month-old pizza left in the sun I know you wouldn’t be scared enough to actually drink that lake water,” Jake laughed and rolled his eyes at his girlfriend. He then thought he noticed something. He leaned in to get a better look at the water and realized he wasn’t imagining it.  
“Amelia...I think there is blood in the water,”  
“Wha-” Jake shot up and ran to where the blood was coming from with Amelia running behind him feeling he was actually being serious. Amelia wasn’t as fast as Jake so he was ahead of her quite a bit. She almost couldn’t see him when she heard him.  
“No way. Amelia call 911,” Amelia slowed down when she saw her boyfriend and turned to see what he was staring so distressed at.  
“Oh, my g-”  
“Call 911 I’m serious,” Amelia nodded and got her phone out. They just saw the most disturbing thing they ever saw.  
A 17-year-old-year-old girl with (s/c) skin and (h/c) hair was naked laying almost calmy with stabs on her back and bruises everywhere on her body leaving her blood to leak into the river from her stab wounds.

“So she won’t talk at all?” Spencer asked, Emily gave Spencer her files with the rest of the team walking with them.  
“Her vocals are healthy so she should be able to but we don’t know why she won’t,” Emily said, Spencer thought a moment.  
“Well, there can be a big chance her kidnapper had traumatized her in some way connecting to her speaking leaving her to teach herself to not talk. It’s like evolving well I guess devolving, not like she really is but humans evolved through learning what they needed to do to survive so she taught herself to not speak so he would hurt her less though it is obvious she had been sexually assaulted due to the multiple hickeys on her body and bruises on her hips,” Spencer explained his thought, they nodded agreeing it makes sense as they stop at the room she was in.  
“I got this,” Aaron said, they nodded and went to the see-through window. They saw a 17-year-old girl sitting on the chair next to the table in the middle of the room. She had changed since the picture taken of her a few hours ago which had her. Her hair was washed and combed a bit and she was in a hospital gown but still had a black eye when in the picture she had dirty cry hair that looked like it hadn’t been brushed in a few days.  
They heard were in deep thought when they heard the door open and saw Aaron enter the room. She looked up and saw him but she didn’t react as they expected. She immediately got up and ran to the corner and hugged her knees not looking at him.  
“Hey it’s ok it’s ok,” She started shaking and having a panic attack. He looked at the mirror and slowly walked backward leaving the room. The group met up with him at the door confused to what happened  
“Did you say something or did she just look at you and panic?” Spencer asked, Aaron, looked at them.  
“She started panicking when she saw me then started breathing heavily when she heard me speak,” He answered, Spencer, nodded  
“I want to try something,” Spencer said, they nodded as he went to the door to see her.  
“Hi, I’m Spencer,” he said in a kind way, she looked up to see him and cowered in fear like she did Aaron. He sighed in pity and turned back.  
“Derek, can you please go in there? We need to see how she reacts with you,” Spencer explained  
“Ok,” Derek said, he turned and entered the room. She looked up and looked him up and down and breathing normally.  
“Hi, my name is Aaron. Is it ok if I stay or would you be comfortable with a female?” He asked, she bite her lip and sat straight not saying anything  
“Ok ok,” He nodded and turned to get Emily wanting the girl to be as comfortable as possible. When he opened the door and closed it he saw his group of workers/friends.  
“Emily I feel she would be more comfortable with you,” He said, she nodded and entered the room. Spencer had a theory that he knew would be important but first he looked at her files again to see the stab wounds were the size of a meat cutting knife and her hips were filled with bruises having them believe she was raped and her black eye and lack of communication had them assume she was kidnapped  
“I think we got another hint on who her kidnapper might be. Her fear of Aaron and I which gives the impression her kidnapper is a white male so we can cross off other cultures and females unless any other things come up but I also believe she was kidnapped by a different person than given to another due to her having three sizes of hand bruises. First was one that had been bruising her for years longer than the second and third were new sized hands that were trying to murder her but I believe all raped her though first had been doing it for way longer and the others raped her once,” Spencer said  
“Your right Spencer plus I think she wasn’t kidnapped a year ago since it has to be longer than that since the man would have had to hurt her for years to get her this bad so fast,” Derek said  
“She was most likely kidnapped at around the age 10 or 12 because of how many scabs and wounds and bruises she still has and I also think he was trying to kill her though thankfully she was found an hour after,” Spencer said

“I’m not going to move you ok. I just need you to answer me, ok?” She asked motherly, the girl nodded and loosed her arms around her legs a bit.  
(Y/n) didn’t know if she could trust her.  
“What is your name?” (Y/n) looked down at the floor. She played with a bit of her hair before stopping.  
She remembers how this nightmare began. She was just a kid when she trusted him.  
She was 10 years old walking home alone from school when her house was locked. Her brother wasn’t home yet and her mama and papa were working. She decided to walk to her mama’s work which was only 15 minutes from her house.  
“Are you lost, little girl?” She turned her head to see a 40-year-old man walking outside and started walking with her.

  
“No I’m going to my mama’s work,” She answered, he smiled  
“Why are you going there, sweety?” He asked,he put his hand on her head stroking it  
“My house is locked and everyone isn’t coming home right away. This is my first time home alone but now here I am walking to mama’s work,” She pouted, he laughed and slowed down causing her to slow down since she was used to having too slow down and stay with adults.  
“How about we go into my house and call her instead. I’ll give you some cookies that are in my house while we wait,” He offered, she remembered her mama saying to never go into a stranger’s house or take food from a stranger but she was really cold and hungry from missing lunch due to her friends asking her to go outside instead.  
“Ok but mama won’t be happy,” She said, he laughed with a huge smile on his face while roughly pushing her a bit to his house while looking behind his back to see if anyone was watching them before he let her in.  
“Mama’s phone number is-”  
“Honey my phone is downstairs. In the basement.” He said, he brought her to a door and opened it to show a dark set of stairs. She took a step back in fear  
“I don’t like the basement,” She says, his eyes flashed in anger for only a moment before he sighed and smiled  
“Baby the cookies are down there too,” He said, she looked at him and looked back at the stairs before going down each step. He grinned and stepped in as well but closed the door and locked it with a key so she couldn’t get out.  
“It smells funny down here,” He turned on the light to show her the horrible room.  
“Your the first one to see this,” He whispered, the light wasn’t strong at all as it flickered on and off. The room was dark and lonely with chains on the wall and magazines with naked women covering the wall. In the corner, there was a table that had sex toys on them but she didn’t know what they were.  
“Stay still for Daddy,” He pushed her roughly causing her to fall and hit her head. She screamed in pain as the floor caused her to bleed.  
“I said shut up you little brat. I said not to scream. God, you remind me of my ex-wife with you not listening and acting like a know it all,” He said, she cried and sat up and put her head on where it hurt and saw blood on her forehead from her hand being bled on.  
“I saw you outside and I just needed you so badly. Your f*cking innocent eyes and your yoga pants being so little and tight on you,” He moaned, he started to crawl to her and started to take her clothes off and touching her before starting to take his clothes off.  
She will always remember that night.  
She remembers screaming and crying and him biting her saying the basement is soundproof while he raped her.  
It wasn’t long after, maybe four days when he was watching the news after fucking his toy when the news brought a picture of his toy smiling for a school picture. They said she had been missing for four days and said basics like what she was wearing and last seen then showed her mother crying and begging for her baby daughter back. He was too drunk to care.  
Years went by. She forgot how old she was. He never told her the year or date. He abused her as he liked. She grew up in fear of her life, he threatened her constantly.  
“If you can’t take my f*cking cock I’ll break your arm and force you to take that instead,”  
“You slut! Don’t ever try to open that door and if I see you try again I will cut your head off and fuck your mouth with my cock,”  
“If you scream again I will kill you...No actually if you speak again I will walk to your old house and force your brother to fuck you but not before cutting your mama and papa’s throat then after your brother rapes you I’ll stab him to death,” The last one was a bad day. She quit talking and screaming in fear of hurting her family. He beat her and raped her whenever he could. Though the day she broke was the worst.  
He was fucking her doggy style when he came in her and pulled out. She stayed still in case he wanted to use her again but he seemed to be done.  
“I’ve been having some tough times with Money. I got an offer from a very powerful man. He would give me money...for you. I know baby you love me and will miss me but I need the money,” He said, he started talking about how much fun he had abused her and how he...loved her while putting clothes back on.  
“I want one last kiss,” He in and kissed her lips before she heard someone open the door. She never heard someone open the door beside Daddy but he was in front of her. She didn’t like that.  
“I”m going to have to give you to another Daddy, ok?” She didn’t understand what was happening which caused her to want to back away and go back to her corner but she knew she couldn’t.  
“She is beautiful,” She heard another man’s voice behind Daddy. He was tall and Caucasian(not saying all white men are evil it’s just part of how they find her rapist’s. I’m an equalist I swear). He wore a nice suit and had nice slicked back hair.  
“I know. She’s been my little baby girl for so long. You're going to enjoy her,” Daddy said, she whimpered and sat her butt down like a dog but Daddy pulled her a** up again in doggy position.  
“Don’t f*cking move you slut. Your new Daddy needs to feel how tight your hole is,” She nodded and waited for him to do what he wanted. The new man walked up with a smile on his face while he walked up to her and put his finger in her pussy and started pushing it in and out.  
“Oh man, your right she is tight. I’ll give ya 3 million for her,” He said, Daddy, smiled as the man quietly moaned.  
“Deal,” Daddy said, she only remember next being with a frying pan by Daddy and passing out. She woke up with the new man brushing her cheek while she was tied to a pole in a dark room. She felt scared and confused as he continued to stay silent and stroke her cheek.  
“You are so pretty,” He groped her breasts. Normally she wouldn’t react but she didn’t know what to expect from him. She slammed her forehead against his head causing him to shout and stand to take a few steps.  
“You b*tch. I was gonna be gentle at first but you forced my hand. I’ll let my horny men use you. You know how long it’s been since they have seen a girl as pretty as you. After I’ll have to get rid of you,” He snapped his finger and two big men who were three times her size standing beside him with smirks on their face and hunger in their eyes.  
The first one had tan skin and green eyes and the other was tan skin as well and grey eyes. They smiled at the sight of fear in her eyes.  
They dragged her to the woods and pinned her to the dirt. The first one took her cunt while the other forced her to blow him. She screamed for the first time in years at the pain as they laughed and sucked every spot on her body while she cried. She had never felt so relieved when they pulled out.  
“God I needed that f*ck. Shame we have to kill the B*tch, she was f*cking tight,” The first one said, the second nodded agreeing. She saw both of them pull knives out of their pockets. She didn’t feel scared oddly.  
She was ready to go. She was just a sex toy. Daddy was right.  
She never said made a sound as they stabbed her over and over. They stared at her with a smile and laughed  
“We must have f*cked her so hard she lost feeling in her body,” They laughed walking away leaving her for dead. As she slowly closed her eyes she felt the relief of finally not being in pain anymore.  
When she woke up she saw bright lights thinking she was in heaven but found out she wasn’t. She immediately noticed she didn’t feel scared in the room but felt nice and warm. It had been so long since she had felt safe.

That’s how she ended up being interrogated. She struggled to look into Emily’s eyes as she thought of speaking but feared this was a test and Daddy would break through the door and hurt her for speaking.  
“Can you read and write?” Emily asked she nodded remembering walking with her brother to school and how nice the teachers were. It had been so long since she had written or read anything. Emily gave (Y/n) a clipboard and a pen.  
“Do you remember your full name?” Emily asked, (Y/n) nodded  
“You probably haven’t done this in a while huh?” (Y/n) nodded as she started to try to remember how she spelled her name. After a few minutes, she turned the paper and showed her name to Emily.  
‘(Y/n) (L/n)’ written barely readable.  
“That’s a nice name. We are going to find your family ok. We are going to make sure no one else has to go through what you did from the men who did this to you,” Emily said with a smile before turning and leaving the room.  
“She wrote her name,” Emily said  
“What is it?” Aaron asked  
“(Y/n) (L/n),” She said, Derek nodded before turning his phone on and calling Penelope.

“So there are a few other (Y/n) (L/n) but after the description of her and her age and how she couldn’t have recently been kidnapped and Emily finding her being able to read and write and Spencer saying she couldn’t have been under 10 ranging to 12 since 9 and under still have things to learn about reading and writing. I think I found a match. A girl named (Y/n) (L/n) went missing when she was 10 years old and would be 17 years old now. She had (h/c) and is (Your race) and has (e/c) eyes. She was last seen walking to her house after school but they think since it was locked she must have tried to walk to her mother’s work alone,” Penelope said  
“Contact her parents to see if they believe it is her so they can confirm of it is her,” JJ said to the phone before saying thanks and hanging up.

 

A family sat there anxiously sitting, the father rubbing his wife’s while their son rubbed his hands as he waited next to his wife who was holding a baby. They heard someone open the door and they stared at Emily who opened the door.  
“She is only able to handle seeing one person and we think it would be best for the mom to see if she is who you think she is,” The mother stood and walked feeling queasy at each step looking at the ground. This would be the third girl she was forced to see that they claimed could be her baby girl. Emily walked with her for a few minutes before opening a door to see a young woman around 17 years old with a shirt and jeans on while sitting near the corner while holding her knees.  
“(Y/n),” Emily called though she didn’t respond.  
“She remembers her name but isn’t used to responding to it anymore since from what she told us we believe her kidnapper never used her real name and only called her what he wanted which weren’t the best names.” Emily tried to explain to the poor older lady. The mother tried to walk in but Emily stopped her for a second.  
“I’ll need to explain to her what’s happening,” The mother nodded understanding. Emily stepped into the room for a second.  
“This lady here is ok, she isn’t going to hurt you. Is it ok if she looks at you?” Emily asked, (Y/n) waited for a second to respond. She nodded her head and the mother walked in and Emily quickly stepped out to not a freak (Y/n) out with too many people though she was doing better than before.  
“(Y/n)?” (Y/n) looked up and responded to her name for the first time. (Y/n) remembered that voice. It was the voice she had heard in her dreams sometimes. As she looked at the woman she knew exactly who she was. She aged quite a bit since she was a child, she had a lot more wrinkles and her hair had a few pieces of grey.  
“Is...is it really you?” Her mom was started to cry as she got closer to the young woman and at each step she kept seeing more and more of her daughter. She had been dreaming of seeing her baby again and she was there. (Y/n) stood and hugged her mom and started to cry while her mom burst into tears and held her tightly  
“I missed you so much. I’m so sorry I locked the house door. I forgot you were going home after school. I thought you were going to a friends house. My sunshine I’m so sorry,” (Y/n) mom kept mumbling. Emily stood proudly watching the daughter and mother reunite. After a few minutes, they finally broke apart. Her mother realized something.  
“Why isn’t she talking?” Emily froze for a moment before blinking again.  
“We need to talk. I’ll explain what happened to her after getting a DNA test done to confirm.” Emily said, one of the hardest jobs is having to tell the family what happened.

 

“My sunshine. My poor sunshine.” Her mother broke into more tears while her husband held her. (Y/n)'s brother’s fist was red before his wife rubbed his back to comfort him their baby daughter slept. Emily had told them what happened to their family member.  
“So do you have a few suspects for who did this to her?” Her brother asked.  
“We have a few suspects.”

 

“She said the man was having money problems so we could put credit card history and see who was having credit card debt and who got 3 million put into their account recently,” Spencer suggested, the team nodded agreeing. JJ spoke  
“So we have three men who live between (Y/n)’s mother’s work and her house, who all have had a divorce, and who fit the physical description (Y/n) gave us. If we find one of them had 3 million in their bank then we can find the guy who he sold (Y/n) too,” Derek nodded before taking his phone out and calling Penelope. After a few minutes, he said bye and hung up.  
“Only one guy had a debt problem and just got three million dollars in. Let’s bring the guy in and let's see if he is the guy,” He said

 

“Is this the man who did this to you?” JJ asked showing a picture of a man. (Y/n) stared at the picture for a second before nodding though immediately hide her face from the picture.

 

It had been a few years and (Y/n) had grown quite a bit. She wasn’t a skeleton anymore and was at her home. After going into therapy every day she could speak to her brother, mom, dad, and recently her little niece. She learned sign language and could speak to others through it though many don’t speak it sometimes a few do.  
She did learn to speak to everyone after years. She got married to her brother’s best friends little brother and had a family later on.


End file.
